


Not with you

by Curtez



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtez/pseuds/Curtez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of fluff Rinharu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with you

Rin's head was still spinning with everything that had just happened. As he walked across the hallway, heading for the showers, one second long flashbacks haunted him, making his face twitch each time they popped up. Gou standing by the pool, laughing and talking to that teacher she's been spending time with for the last few months. Gou walking towards him, who had been waiting until the guys' practice was over so he could walk her to the dentist. Gou getting her foot tangled on someone's goggles, that had been left forgotten by the pool. Gou stumbling, hitting her head on the diving block and falling unconscious on the water.

After that it was as if time had stopped. He remembered everything he was told about his father's death as he ran to the pool as fast as he could. He dove in fully dressed, and swam as fast as he had ever swum before, all the way to the other corner of the pool, which took long enough for him to notice the reddened water near Gou's head. He got her out of the pool and then climbed out of it himself, panting, heart racing. He checked if she was breathing, and thanked god she was. He looked for the wound in her head, and found it next to her left ear. He ripped a sleeve out of his soaked shirt and pressed again the wound, gently holding her head with the other hand while whispering, not so much to his unconscious sister as to himself, that everything was going to be okay. She was still bleeding pretty bad, and he had no idea what else he could do. He raised his head to look for help, thinking about all the terrible things that could have happened to her, and luckily, the teacher was already running towards them accompanied by the school's nurse. 

He stayed with them all the way, until their mother came to take her to the hospital to get stitches. Rin said he was just going to the showers to get Gou's things, and that's when the flashbacks began. He was still all tense and nervous, even though everything was much calmer now; they had managed to stop the bleeding, the nurse said she was going to be fine, Gou had just woken up, and the teacher was explaining to her what had happened.

When Rin had finally calmed down a bit and was able to breathe properly again, he walked into the showers and the first thing he saw was a body right under the only shower that was turned on, lying on its side and facing the wall. He froze for a moment, his eyes widening. He recognized the swimsuit he was wearing. He recognized the hair. Haru wasn't moving at all.

"Haru?" he mumbled, the view of Gou's moveless body sinking in the water coming back to him. He rushed to kneel next to the boy, getting his own clothes soaked all over again; but he didn't give a crap about that. "HARU!" he shouted, grabbing his shoulders and sitting him up so he could look at his face. When he saw that Haru was fine and merely showing a bit of surprise, Rin's expression went from worried sick to killer shark in a heart beat. He tightened the grip on the boy's shoulders and pinned him violently against the wall. "What the hell were you doing?! And if you say something like 'I was feeling the water' I swear to god, Haru, I will punch THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" 

They were knelt close to each other, and for a moment the only sound was of the running water and Rin's heavy breathing. Haru had his usual blank expression as he stared into Rin's eyes, and all he said after the long silence was a cold "What are you doing here".

Rin chuckled in disbelief and lowered his voice to practically a whisper, shortening the distance between Haru's face and his. "What I'm doing here, waterboy, is getting my sister's things so she can go the hospital, to get stitches, because of the fall caused by the recklessness of your IDIOTIC FRIENDS!" he roared, his sharp shark teeth exposed. This time he managed to get an actually surprised face out of Haru, but he didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"And I walk in here" he continued, "and see you lying on the ground, looking stone dead, right after my little sister almost drowned, and what, you expect me to be calm?!" Everything inside of him was finally overflowing, all the agony he had just went through and had tried to hide for the last hour was pouring out, and he was letting it all out on Haru. "I thought something serious had happened to her, so DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME GO THROUGH THE SAME THING WITH YOU!" he shouted, and then rested his forehead against Haru's. "Not with you."

And Rin finally closed his eyes and relaxed, loosening the grip on Haru's shoulders, letting the water fall heavily on his back, the water drops on his hair dripping on waterboy's chest. After more time of silence than either of them deemed possible, Haru finally said something.

"I am truly sorry for your sister."

Rin pulled back so he could look into his eyes, still breathing quite heavily, and saw a glance of compassion on Haru's face, something he had never seen before. "Yeah, well" he started saying, getting up on his feet. "I better get back to her." He gathered Gou's things and headed back to his sister, without looking back. His clothes were soaking wet, dripping all over the place, but he had other things to worry about.


End file.
